The Death of Marlene McKinnon
by TheInfallibleSnaps
Summary: One-shot about the fateful night that ended Marlene McKinnon's life.


"Do you think we're rushing into it?"

Liam frowned as he considered his younger sister's inquiry. "Well, given the circumstances...no, I don't think so, Marls."

"I think so, too. At least, I think I do," said Marlene anxiously.

Liam nodded his agreement.

"I mean, James and Lily are," she added defiantly. "D'you think it's foolish? Because of the war?"

"Maybe that's the best reason to do it," said Liam fairly. "Because of the war."

"Oh," said Marlene, wrapping her arms around herself. "Good point. Anyway, I'm almost twenty, and there's a war going on. A lot of people are getting married now. James and Lily have, and Frank and Alice. And Mary and Reg—"

"Marlene, relax," said Liam bracingly. "A lot of things are indefinite now, but everything's going to be fine for us, and for Sirius too. All right?"

"Right," agreed Marlene, slowly growing more confident.

Liam yawned and stretched out on the couch. "We'll, we'd better get to the kitchen for tea with mum and dad, then probably go to bed. It's rather late."

Marlene agreed and followed Liam out of the den and downstairs. They had barely climbed down five stairs when they heard a shrill scream, undoubtedly belonging to their mother. Their eyes met for a brief, horrified moment, and they both sprinted downstairs as quick as they could.

"Mum! Mum, what's the matter?" Marlene screamed as they paused at the foot of the staircase. Their mother was flattened against the wall, but that was the least of their worries: their father was lying spread-eagled on the floor, obviously dead. This scene was completed by a group of Death Eaters, all with their wands pointed at their mother. Marlene and Liam immediately drew their wands.

For a very strange moment, everything seemed to move in slow motion, then, rather unexpectedly, Marlene's mother ran, shoving past several black-robed, masked Death Eaters. She reached them, and then began pushing them towards the back door. "Out, out, I'll get the children!" She shrieked.

"But Maisie, Matthew and Rupert and Alexander, they're upstairs!" yelled Marlene. "We've got to-"

There was a blinding flash of green light, and her mother's grip on Marlene's arm slackened. Mrs. McKinnon gave a surprised little, "Oh!" and she fell to the floor. Marlene screamed and looked at Liam, who wore the classic expression of a terrified person keeping a calm facade for the sake of others.

Marlene heard a triumphant cackle from one of the Death Eaters before chaos ensued.

There were spells and curses shooting everywhere, ricocheting off the cream-coloured walls. There was screaming, and contemptuous laughter from the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, the Death Eaters stopped firing curses and just stared at Marlene and Liam with something like pity, as if they were convinced they had the upper hand no matter the McKinnons' valiant attempts of defence.

Just when Marlene thought things could not get any worse, four children peered from the stairs, realising what was happening a moment later, a fact proven by their shrieks.

"Go, go hide somewhere or run away, just go!" Liam screamed at them.

As soon as the children ran back upstairs, Marlene fired a stunning spell to a Death Eater, but they deflected it easily, chuckling as if the situation was humorous.

The Death Eater whom Marlene had tried to stun stepped forward and ripped their mask off. A cascade of wild black curls fell from their hood, and Marlene immediately recognised her: Bellatrix Black, Sirius' cousin. _Sirius_, Marlene suddenly thought with a pang. She didn't want to think about whether she would ever see him again. Or Lily, or Alice, or...Stop, she ordered herself.

"Aww," said Bellatrix, sticking out her lower lip in a faux pout. "Are the brave little McKinnons trying to fight?"

Marlene lunged at her, but Bellatrix cast a shield charm with a careless flick of her wrist. Marlene slammed into the invisible barrier and collapsed backwards into Liam. Recovering quickly, she stood back to back with Liam, her wand held straight in front of her.

"Finish that one," said Bellatrix to a Death Eater at her side, nodding towards Liam.

"No!" Exclaimed Marlene, but before she could do anything, Liam became locked in combat with three of Bellatrix's comrades.

"The spawn are upstairs, hiding!" yelled Bellatrix to the others. "Greyback, Mulciber- get your sorry backsides up there!"

"Don't!" Marlene screamed. "They're so- they're so small! Maisie's eight! None of them are past fourth year! How could you?"

"McKinnon, McKinnon," said Bellatrix pityingly, shaking her head. "You have so much to learn. Had, sorry."

Bellatrix flicked her wand once more at Marlene, and Marlene's shouted _'protego_!' went wayward.

She felt her body become numb and her wand clatterered to the floor meters away. Bellatrix seized her by a lock of caramel-coloured hair, similar to that of her siblings, and led her out the door and to the backyard with two other Death Eaters. Marlene watched the neighbouring homes, with blissfully unaware inhabitants who wouldn't hear the screams because of the protection charms.

"And you know what's really pathetic?" Bellatrix hissed in her ear. "That you actually thought you could make it."

"What've you done to them?" demanded Marlene. "Liam and all them?"

"Oh, well, the oldest one's probably dead by now, and the little ones likewise, or else begging to be," said Bellatrix casually. "Rosier, cast the Dark Mark!"

The Death Eater called Rosier raised his wand and exclaimed, "_Morsemorde_!"

A massive wisp of smoke erupted from Rosier's wand and developed into a constellation shaped like a serpent in the night sky.

"How could you?" screamed Marlene. "How could you do that to children?"

"You know why, idiot girl," barked one of the Death Eaters.

"You're revolting, the lot of you," shouted Marlene. If she was going to die, why not go down with a fight?

Bellatrix cackled. "Now, little Blood Traitor McKinnon, you will die."

Marlene was overcome with a stroke of boldness. She lifted her chin. "Have a go, then. Give it your best shot."

_I'm sorry, Sirius._

She heard a scream of, "Avada Kedavra!" and her vision was dominated by green light, then-darkness.

**Thanks for reading! Feedback is much appreciated:)**


End file.
